Star Wars Online
by ColtonTheCreeper
Summary: What if Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Liz, Agil, and Sinon get stuck in another death game called Star Wars Online. This is a story that tells about that happening. It will have action, adventure, romance, I will try to put in some humor, Sci-Fi because it is Star Wars related, and a ton of awesomeness inside of the new game SWO. (It will be a KiritoXAsuna for those who are wondering.)


**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to my newest story Star Wars Online or SWO for short. In short this is just another game that Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Agil, Sinon, and Liz get stuck in that is a death game. I know it isn't very original, but when I looked up stories like this the results sucked. I was going to add Lyfa (Suguha) and Silica but they don't seem to be like characters that would play this game and I have excuses why they won't be in this in the story. Also for all of you that are wondering this is why my Sword Art Online Alternate story is put on hold for a bit. Once this story reaches about 25k in words I will start to update my stories again, but it drives me insane to have a story under that mark. I will also write this so you can have it as a continuation from the original SAO or SAOA all you have to do is modify a couple words and time periods and it will fit perfectly. Without further ado here is chapter 1. Please enjoy! P.S please excuse all mistakes and things that don't make sense it will make more sense later on or you look it up on either the Star Wars Wiki or the SAO Wiki.)**

**Disclaimer: All rights except for the idea of the game go to George Lucas and Reki Kawahara. (This goes for all chapters.)**

Kirito POV

"Hurry up Kazuto!" Asuna yelled to me as we ran through the streets of Tokyo. The reason we are so excited is because it is noon and we want to get back to our houses before one o'clock because at that time the newest VRMMO is coming out. The name of the game is Star Wars Online.

"I know Asuna." I said to her. "I really wonder how the Amusphere 2.0 will be." I wondered out loud while we walked into the train station. Another thing Asuna and I just bought was the newest VR council, the Amushpere 2.0. All of the games we have will still work on the original Amusphere, but it is said to have better graphics than the Nerve Gear.

"See you in SWO Kazuto!" Asuna waved to me as she walked onto her train and I walked onto mine still thinking. I lifted up my hand and waved to her smiling even though my inside was in turmoil.

I shuddered as I sat down thinking about that death machine. It has been two and a half years since I got out of SAO, and a couple months since I got out of the Underworld or RATH's Alicization project. Ever since SAO and UW I have been worried about getting stuck in another virtual world, but that does not stop me from my want to explore more of these games. 'No matter what happens I will still love VR.' I thought. 'Anyway there is no way SWO could be a death game.' There is no way in hell I would expect how wrong I truly was

"Sugu, I'm back." I told my sister/cousin as I walked into our house's kitchen.

"Did you get the game?" Sugu asked me not looking up from the food she was making.

"Yep." I answered. "Why don't you want to play it again?"

"It is way too futuristic for me. I like a good sword battle not shooting plasma at a bunch of droids." Sugu answered me.

"Oh yeah and you can't use a light saber because you are not a SAO survivor." I said.

"This is totally stupid." Sugu huffed.

"Yeah well I'll be going. See you in a couple hours!" I yelled to my sister.

"Ok, but don't get stuck in a game again because I will have to kill you when you get back!" Sugu called back. I chuckled while I put in the drive for SWO in the drive compartment for the Amusphere 2.0.

I looked at the clock on my wall as I stood up seeing that the current time is 12:50. I smiled not being able to with stand my excitement of going into another world. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent a message to Asuna, Klein, Agil, Sinon, and Lisbeth saying: _You guys ready to kill some droids!?_ In a matter of seconds I got messages back from everyone. Klein said: _ Hell yeah! First ever samurai in Star Wars!_ I shook my head at his childishness and then read Agil's: _I am totally going for a bounty hunter. Those light sabers will be to light for this guy. Plus I got to start up my shop with my killer deals! LOL!_ 'Killer deals that will definitely kill your money supply.' I thought. Sinon's read: _They better have good sniper rifles._ Lisbeth said: _I hope I can be a blacksmith or I won't be completely satisfied with this game. _Last but not least was Asuna's text: _When we are in there the first thing you better do is send the marriage proposal. _

I checked the clock once more and I had five minutes until time reaches one. I grabbed my Amusphere 2.0 and put it on my head. I quickly made sure all of the cords were plugged in properly.

Finally the time has arrived. I lay down in a comfortable position on my bed with about thirty seconds left and yelled the activation phrase. "Link! Start!" With that phrase my entire body lost all feeling and a burst of color covered my vision. All five senses were tested then I was transported into a room where I log in. Unlike normal games there were four choices of what you could choose. The first was CREAT NEW ACOUNT. The second was BETA TESTER. The third was CONVERT CHARACTER and lastly the choice I was using was: SAO SURVIVOR. On the screen in front of me with the SAO SURVIVOR log in I entered my name Kirito and my SAO password.

I pressed the log in button and for a second before I logged into the world a quote from Heathcliff or Kayaba Akihiko appeared. 'This may be a game, but it isn't meant to be played.' I chill ran down my spine as the welcome screen appeared and I was transported into the Star Wars world.

I looked around at where I was and saw I was right in front of the Jedi Palace with no one else around yet. I looked at my body and I smiled, but I also wanted to scream. I was wearing the exact same clothes as I did in old SAO. The long Blackwyrm Coat I wore for the last year of SAO covered my body down to my knees.

I reached behind my back with my right hand and felt a handle. I did the same with my left and felt the same thing. Puzzled I pulled up on my handles drawing them like I would a sword. Once both swords were completely out I looked at both of them and saw my beloved swords Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

I swung them around as a few other people started to spawn. I smiled again as I felt the comfortable weight the swords had back in Aincrad. With an idea in my head I put my swords in the position for the most basic Dual-Wielding Sword Skill **Double Circular. ** Not expecting what was about to happen. Both my swords glowed as I felt the system assist kick in as the Sword Skill was performed.

I sheathed both of my swords and opened my menu. I checked my stats and saw only a couple of my Sword Skills transferred except all of them had different names. I had One-Handed Light Saber, Dual-Wielding Light Sabers, Speed, and Force Healing. I had one other skill that only had one hundred points in was The Force which I guess is a basic skill all Jedi have.

"Kirito!" I heard a somewhat mad voice and confused voice coming from behind me. "What the hell? Did you already forget what I said?" Asuna asked me. I turned around and saw her looking exactly did as she did in Aincrad.

"Oh right the proposal." I said. "Sorry Asuna. I was too confused about all of this." I told her gesturing to what I was wearing. I quickly closed out of my stats and navigated through the menu until I found the marriage proposal and sent her one. The loading screen appeared for some reason then an error occurred.

"Well I'm waiting." Asuna said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm trying but it says we already are married." I complained. "Wait a minute! That's a good thing!" I called out realizing how stupid I was for a second. I put on an evil smile and quickly navigated through my menu and opened Asuna's and my inventory. I scrolled down to her Lambent Light and summoned it to my hand.

"Seriously? Give it back." Asuna commanded.

I continued to study the rapier and said, "I killed Heathcliff with this sword. I think we should frame it in our house we buy." I tossed back to her. Asuna opened her menu unequipped her Lambent Light and summoned my Elucidator from my back. I smiled thinking jokes on her as she crumbled from the weight of the sword.

I started to laugh so hard I nearly cried as she tried to pick up off the ground once she stood up. I swear to this day that for the first time in VR history I saw virtual sweat appear on her face. "How much does this thing way?" Asuna gasped as she gave up.

I walked over and picked it up like it was nothing. From what I remember it is equivalent to the weight of two people." I shrugged as I sheathed Elucidator on my back once again. Thinking about it for a second I then unequipped both of my swords and equipped two light sabers from my inventory. "Damn, these things are light." I commented as I turned them on as a blue blade appeared in my left hand and a black one in my left.

"Geez you look like some Sith Lord with all of that black." I heard Klein say from behind as he clapped me on my back. I turned around to see him looking just as he did in SAO except he wore a red long coat similar to my Coat of Midnight, but instead a light saber hung on the belt of his pants underneath his coat. "So how about we go shopping then." Klein smiled evilly looking at me. "All of our money transferred over." He hinted to me.

"Are we going to do it?" I asked smiling.

"Yes we are." He answered. Klein turned to Asuna and said, "Kiss your money good bye, Kirito and I are going to go buy a space ship!" Klein and I laughed as we ran to find a place to buy a ship with Asuna yelling after us.

"You better not spend all of our money Kirito!"

"How about this one?" Klein asked pointing towards a bright red and blue shuttle.

"No I need black for sure." I denied as I walked down a little farther. I spotted one that was finally my style and suggested it. "Look at this one Klein!" I yelled to him. Klein quickly ran over and checked it out on the computer with the ships info.

"Awesome! It is a transport ship, but heavily armored with plenty of guns! Love it!" Klein exclaimed as he read the ship's bio. I studied its outside closely. It was black with a red stripe down the top middle of it with cannons and escape pod holes sticking out in quite a few places **(For an image think of the ship that Princess Liea was capture in except about half the size with more weapon, and it is black and red.) **"How much?" Klein asked me.

"Let me check." I scrolled to the top of the ship's bio and my mouth dropped. "T-ten million credits!"

"Holy samurai!" Klein yelled. "That is a ton of credits."

I opened my menu and checked how much money I had. "I have a little over six million credits."

"Oh thank God! I have a little under four million." Klein sighed as he sent me the money so I could buy it. I watched as my money amount started to rise really fast and just as it was about to stop at ten million it stopped… at 9,999,999. "You got it all?" Klein asked as I nodded my head. "Then buy it Kirito!" Klein yelled.

"Well that's the problem… we are one credit short of ten million." I mumbled the last part in shame, but Klein heard me.

"Bullshit!" Klein jumped behind me and peered over my shoulder. "We have got to have the worst luck in the game." Klein said as we lowered our heads in defeat.

"Yeah I know. We even sold everything except for our favorite items." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Hey Kirito, Klein." Liz greeted us from behind. Klein and I turned around slowly to see Liz in her smith outfit and had the same idea.

"Kill her and take her the money we need!" Klein and I yelled as we each turned on a light saber.

"Wait!" She screeched he voice cracking as she did. "How much do you need?" Liz asked panicking even if we were good friends. I raised my left hand with my index finger up. "You need one million." We shook our heads. "One hundred thousand." Again we said no. "How about one thousand." Liz tried but was denied. "How much do you need?!" Liz yelled.

"One credit." Klein answered with a smile on his face. Liz stared at us until she decided that we were serious. Once she figured out we were, we got the: _You guys are the biggest idiots in the world look_. Liz just shook her head and sent me one credit giving me a grand total of ten million credits.

"YEAH!" Klein and I yelled as I bought the ship and two sets of keys appeared in my hands. I turned to Klein handing him a key and faster than Asuna we ran towards the ship as its hatch opened. "Come on Liz! It's time for a test ride!"

Exactly one hour later we had everyone that we know in SWO gather in the center our ship. Everyone that was here is: me, Klein, Liz, Asuna who changed into a white long coat with a red Jedi tunic underneath, Agil with a green coat with some light armor with a rifle on his back, a pistol on the hip of his black and gray cameo pants, and Sinon who was wearing something similar to what she wore in GGO except it didn't show any skin except on her face and of course a sniper rifle slung on her back.

"Wow this is a nice ship." Sinon commented as she sat down who was the first one to show up followed by everyone else seconds after.

"You bet it is. Kirito and I scoped it out before you guys got here and this place will be our everything." Klein bragged. "It has fifteen bedrooms, a kitchen with a big dining area, the area we are sitting in now which we are calling the living room, eight bathrooms, plenty of storage space, twenty escape pods which we will have to buy, and a bunch of other awesome stuff."

"More than enough on other words." Asuna grumbled. "I'm still pissed that you two spent most of our money."

"Well, did we mention it has an anti-gravity room we can float around in?" Kirito asked. "Because if you thought flying was cool wait until you try that."

"That's cool and all but first we each need one of these so we can stay in contact with each other." Agil said as he tossed everyone a communication device. "They are automatically hooked up to everyone in your party, but you can open private coms with anyone on your friends list." Agil informed us.

I nodded and opened my menu and sent everyone in the room a friend request and parties invite which everyone accepted both. "Testing. 1 2. Test, test." I said into the com device which then echoed from everyone else's. "Awesome now time for the test ride, which Liz wouldn't let us take before."

We started to walk off to the cock pit when I stopped them. "Wait! Klein and I forgot to hand these out." I gave everyone a teleportation device. "These are for when you get stuck somewhere, lost, or about to get killed. When you push the green button it teleports you to your room in the ship. With that said everyone choose a room. PS the two suites are claimed by Asuna and me and by Klein in the other since we bought this baby."

"Finally we can figure out these controls." Klein said as he plopped down in the copilot chair.

"I wonder which one of these buttons fires the cannons." I wondered out loud.

"Most of them have to be fired manually." Klein said as he read over the instructions in the guide book for SWO.

"Shit. We will have to hire some NPCs or buy some droids." I sighed as I sat down in the pilot's seat. I looked over the controls and as everyone started to come into the cockpit I pressed the startup button. "It's alive!" I yelled referencing that old horror movie. I lifted the ship off the ground and started ascending fast into the sky and within a minute we were in space.

"Whoa." Everyone except Klein and I gapped as they looked at all of the stars and the planet Coruscant from space which looked lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What time is it?" I asked as I started to look for where I put in coordinates for hyper drive.

"5:29." Agil answered. "If in one minute we get teleported somewhere that means we are in our second death game." Agil chuckled.

"First one for me though." Sinon butted in.

"Oh come on that is an impossible guy. All of the new Full Dive tech is safer than staying in a bubble your whole life." Klein informed us.

"Yeah well don't jinx it. And if it was like SAO in ten seconds we would be at the spawn area with a giant cloaked man talking to us. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." I counted down.

"See nothing is_" Asuna was cut off as all of us were engulfed in blue light. "Happening." Asuna finished in a quiet voice as we were once again in front of the Jedi temple. I looked around at some people's faces. All non-SAO players looked fine, but all of the SAO players looked extremely nervous and had a hand on a weapon which included me.

"Please don't let it happen again." Liz squeaked as a large dark figure appeared in the entrance of the Jedi Temple.

"**Hello players and welcome to Star Wars Online.**" The man who I figured was a GM began. **"I believe that some of you noticed that there is an error when you logout, but that will remain until you complete what I tell you to.** **I hope all of you like this galaxy because you are all now one with it.**" The GM continued. 'Shit! Please don't let it be a death game!' All of my friends face looked as panicked as mine probably did. "**All of you may be wondering what I mean by this and I will tell you. For some of you logging into this game… wait no world, sealed their fate. They will not grow old IRL, have a family, or see their friends' faces again. The reason for this is because you will no longer be able to leave SWO.**"

I heard everyone gasp and some people yell while other accepted their situation or in other words the SAO survivors. "**The reason for that is because the Separatists have started to attack and take over the galaxy. To defeat them the Republic and Jedi need all of the help they can get from you players, so to do that you have become one with them in everything. In other words like in SAO once you die in this game you die in real life.**" The GM paused at let it sink in.

"That's bullshit!"

"Why us?"

"What did we ever do to you?!"

People were yelling things like this until Klein right next to me yelled shouting everybody. "Why make this so appealing to the SAO survivors?! Haven't we been through enough?! Also I have read up on the Amusphere 2.0 and there is no way it could fry your brain like the Nerve Gear!" Klein was angrier than I have ever heard him before.

"**To answer your question SAO survivor it is because you failed in SAO, so no you have not been through enough. To further explain in SAO 4,000 people died and if it wasn't for the fact Kirito or the Black Swordsman defeated Kayaba Akihiko early saved probably over a thousand more people's lives. As for you final question I can explain that. In every single Amusphere 2.0 there is a mini syringe inside of it that you cannot access from the outside that is has a mini explosive device that will blow up your brain from the inside, but keeps the skull intact. A lot cleaner and you cannot remove it without the bomb blowing up your brain."**

"Well that is new, but also genius." Agil mumbled.

"**As for your bodies in the real world do not worry about them. Along with the Amusphere 2.0 another machine came out that can take care of an unconscious body for up to two decades which is more than enough time to get out of SWO. Now onto your mission. In one years' time the Clone Wars will begin and all 50,000 of you here will take place in it. All Jedi and high ranked Clone Troopers will be able to command parts of the Clone Army, but here is the catch. To make the Clones we actually cloned a real person and used Artificial Souls to give the Clones personalities, memories, and other things humans have, so in other words all of the Clones are living beings like us so it is in your best interest to train them well so they live and fight long enough to last the Clone Wars. It is possible for you and all of the Clones to lose this war and all of you to be killed. All of you have one year to train before the Clone Wars begin. Use this time to max your chances of survival by training because staying in one place for too long increases the chance of the Separatists trying to invade. If you wish to call me something the name is Darth Sideous. With that players I wish you all the best of luck.**" And with that the figure of Darth Sideous disappeared and me and all of my friends reappeared where we were previously on our ship.

"What are we going to do Kirito?" Asuna asked me as all of the girls looked like they were going to cry.

"We are going to survive. Now guys let's go find something to fight." With my piece said I selected the Hyper Drive coordinates for a planet in the Outer Rim and we jumped to Hyper Space.

Suguha POV

Just as I was about to put the Amusphere 2.0 over my head my mom yelled to me, "Sugu! Get down here and bring the stuff you just bought today!" I was confused, but I unplugged the Amusphere 2.0 and grabbed the SWO ROM and brought it downstairs.

When I got downstairs my mother's black eyes were red and watery as she gave me a command. "Go outside and set both of them on the ground in the middle of the yard. I nodded as I did what I was told. My mother walked outside behind me with Kazuto's Elucidator sword which he got from some people who worked at Argus as a way to apologize, in her right hand still sheathed.

As she approached my items she removed the sheath from Elucidator and raised the sword over her head with a grunt. "Aaahhh!" Midori Kirigaya my kind and gentle mother brought down the sword with a cry full of meaning. It held anger, frustration, sadness, and loss all mixed into one. The Amusphere 2.0 was cleaved in half by Elucidator's razor sharp edge.

I was so shocked by what my mom just did I couldn't form a sentence as I heard a strange noise. _Beep…beep…._ And finally a small crackling noise as part of the Amusphere 2.0 was engulfed in a small burst of flames. As soon as my mother saw this tears streamed down her face and I remembered her with this face only once before… when Kazuto was trapped inside of SAO.

"Mom what happened and what does it have to do with the Amusphere 2.0?" I asked worried for my brother, but in the back of my head I already knew the answer to my question.

"Suguha." My mom started in barely a whisper. "Kazuto is trapped inside of SWO which has become the second Death Game." My eyes widened in horror and my only thoughts were 'Why does it always have to be him?'

**Author's Note: And that's a wrap guys! I hope you enjoyed this story so far and will come back for more. I would appreciate some support with ideas and just comments that could help improve future chapters. After this I will try to post one chapter for all of my other stories soon before they go on break until this story has reached at least 20k, but it may be longer. All of you who came here from my Sword Art Online Alternate story I would like to apologize for there being no updates lately, but it was because I was planning and coming up with ideas for this story which I have wanted to write for a long time. Well guys see ya next time.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~ColtonTheCreeper**

**PS. I'm loving SAO II's new arc. I was not the biggest fan of GGO, but it was still awesome.**


End file.
